User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 6: The Big Day
It was a wonderful day for both Anthony and Alex: they're getting married! The wedding ceremony was going to take part in a beautiful church in Candytown. On that day at Alex's house, Alex's mother was helping her to have a makeover. "Mom..." Alex called softly. "Yes, my dear?" "After I got married, I will be unable to stay with you and Alan anymore. I'll miss you both." "My silly girl, you can still come back to visit us. After all, this is forever your home." Alex's mother said kindly. "Mom..." Alex muttered while having tears in her eyes. "Cheer up sis! You have to be grateful to have Anthony as your husband! He is such a nice and kind man!" Alan walked into the room with his hair done and wearing a suit. Meanwhile, at Anthony's house... "Andrew, where's my tie?" "It's over here. Do you want me to help you?" "No, thanks. I can do it myself." It was when Mrs. Lawson entered Anthony's room... "Anthony, you're so handsome! After you and Alex get married, you must appreciate her greatly. She's a good girl." Mrs. Lawson advised her oldest son. "I will, mom." Anthony promised. At 12.00 p.m. in the afternoon, a newest model of Mercedes Benz was stopping at the outside of Joni's house. "Coming, coming..." Joni muttered to herself. When Joni was outside the car, the window of the driver's seat opened. "You're late!" Emilia scolded. "Sorry for keeping you two waiting..." Joni said while scratching the back of her head with a smile. "I'm just joking with you!" Emilia laughed. "What?! You're joking with me? No way!" Joni shouted. "Alright, you two. Today is Anthony and Alex's wedding. Cheer up!" Mia said cheerfully. "Wow Emilia, your car is so comfortable!" Joni praised. "Haha, really?" "You two are also looking good today!" "Your suit is also good-looking too!" When they reached the church, most of their friends had arrived. When Charles saw Mia, he reached out his arms to hold her. "Wow, my princess is so beautiful today!" "Stop it please!" Mia said while blushing. "Hi Emilia, you are so beautiful today." Corey praised Emilia. "You're handsome too." "Really, thanks!" Corey said while scratching the back of his head. Meanwhile, Joni met Mikael while she was having a drink. "Hi Joni, you look so cute today." Mikael said. "Thanks for your kind comment!" "Let's go to the backstage to meet Alex!" Mia suggested. "Okay, let's go to meet our bride!" When Candy JEM arrived at the backstage, they saw Alex sitting in front of a mirror. "Hi Alex! Wow, you look like a princess today!" Alex was dressed with a long white gown with a matching flower veil on her head. "Thank you. You all look cute too." "By the way, where's Anthony?" "Are you looking for me?" Anthony appeared behind of Candy JEM. "Anthony! You look so hot and handsome!" Meanwhile, Alan, Andrew, Sofia and Richard walked inside. "You all look gorgeous! Especially Andrew! You're so cute!" "Hehehe..." Andrew chuckled. "The ceremony is about to start. It's time for us to go out." Sofia and Richard said. The wedding ceremony started after they left the backstage. As Alex's father had passed away when she was very young, Alan was responsible to accompany Alex until she reached Anthony. After Alan and Alex reached Anthony, Alan went back to his seat. After that, the bishop started to read out the wedding vows. "Do you, Mr. Anthony, take Ms. Alexandra to be your wife, to have to and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." ""Do you, Ms. Alexandra, take Mr. Anthony to be your husband, to have to and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." "Mr. Anthony, you may now kiss the bride." Anthony then proceeded to give a sweet kiss to Alex. When they kissed, the audience began to cheer. "Congratulations to you Alex! Be happy forever!" The girls cheered. "Same goes to you Anthony! If you dare to harm Alex, we won't forgive you!" The boys cheered while advising Anthony. This was the first time Anthony had smiled and laughed so much in his entire life. Now that he had Alex as his wife, he felt that he was the luckiest man in the world. Category:Blog posts